


Magic:The Gathering:War Of The Planes

by CaramelCam101



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Chandra’s Fury, Creepy, Daddy Issues, Elementals, F/F, Fire Fire and more Fire, Kissing, Lilliana’s Caress (spell), Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Magic, Mild Gore, Mind Control, Monsters, Multi, Spells (see the card game for reference), War, Zombies, anguish, floods, mental agony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelCam101/pseuds/CaramelCam101
Summary: Jackson and his sister, Lily are thrown into a world of danger after stumbling upon a Plane portal. Supposedly they are the Chosen Ones. But there is supposed to be 2 more. Soon enough Luke Wales and Charmaine Pride are thrusted into the spotlight. Now the four must learn to work together if they expect to defeat the most dangerous Planeswalker ever known.
Relationships: Chandra Nalaar/Nissa Revane, Jace Beleren/Gideon Jura, Jackson/Luke





	1. Chapter 1

It was quiet. At least, it will be. Nissa Revane gazed out over the trees at the sunset. Yggdrasil was a huge tree perfect for viewing a nice sunset. But she was more concerned with her friend. Liliana. She had finally snapped just like Jace said she would.

_She’s too dangerous. She’ll become worse._

oh, how right he was. But then again, Jace was always right. He was right about Zendikar when it was broken and destroyed. He was right about Nahisi when she stole the Core. He was right about the Singing City. And now he was right about Lilliana.   
  


_Nissa. Nissa._

Nissa gasped. That voice. 

_Jace? Is that you?_

_Yes. They are coming. We must be ready._

She felt multiple minds and realized he had also contacted his lover Gideon Jura and her ex Chandra Nalaar.   
Then the connection was cut. The Chosen Ones. 5 young powerful Planeswalkers who would stop Lilliana. Nissa smiled as Ashaya, the Soul Of The Wild, a huge powerful Elemental, walked in front of the tree. She had to be ready. Cause Lilliana had silently become the most dangerous Planeswalker in the Multiverse.   
Now patience.   
  
Patience.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Magic The Gathering story so bear with me here.


	2. Far From Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson reflects on his and his dad’s relationship. Lisa is a little too curious about Ramapo in Upstate New York.

The fact that Jackson couldn’t hear his father in the kitchen said it all. The deadbeat dad that tried to be a good father only after he realized his ex-wife was dying from cancer. What a load of shit. Jackson sighed and got up groggily. He hated his dad. Yes, he said hate. Jackson squinted at his alarm clock. 6:02 in the morning. He got out of the bed and headed for the bathroom, intent on taking a nice hot shower and eating breakfast.

After showering and brushing his teeth, he went back to his room. It was small but cozy with a bed right under the window. Next the bed on his left was a mahogany desk and rolling chair. Next to the desk was a big bookshelf. To his right was 2 more bookshelves and multiple posters. At the foot of his bed was a dresser with a small TV on it. He quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. The first thing he noticed was his sister, Lily, sitting at the dining room table, looking like she had a fight with a wildcat and woke up in a rat’s nest. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes red and puffy. She had a cup of coffee in her hands. “Hey, sis.” Jackson said softly heading into the kitchen. “Hey, J.” Lily replied sounding amazingly tired. He went into the white cabinets, grabbing a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

”You gave mom her medicine?” He asked. She smirked and nodded. “Yeah. She’s ok for now.” She said sounding depressed. “Hey. Don’t worry. Mom will be fine.” Jackson said, getting milk from the fridge.

There was the sound of quiet footsteps on by the door and both Lily and Jackson looked at their mother. Jackson frowned. Miriam seemed so frail, a bandana tied on her head hiding her bald scout. Her body bent over, robe swaying. But her eyes twinkled with youth and her smile distracted you from how the rest of her looked. “How are my little babies doing?” She asked. “Good.” Jackson said. Lily didn’t answer as their mom looked from right to left. “Where’s your father?” She asked. There was the sound of someone running down the steps and their little fireballing sister, Nora, ran in to the dining room. “Probably out drinking or smoking, or dead in a ditch.” She said. Miriam glared at her daughter. “Don’t say things like that, Nora. It’s not nice. Your father is trying.” Nora scoffed at this and rolled his eyes. “Yeah. He’s only trying because you’re dying.” She said. “True.” Lily said smiling into her coffee. Jackson choked on his cereal, trying not to laugh. Miriam shook her head. There was a loud honk from a car horn and Jackson smiled. He put away his empty bowl and grabbed his bag and jacket. Lily did the same. “We’ll see you later, mommy.” Lily said. Miriam smiled and waved as they raced outside. A red Audi Q7 sat in front of their house and inside was their friend Charmaine Pride. Charmaine was smart and reckless. She was pretty brave and impulsive as well. Lisa grinned and practically leaped into the car. “Hey, best friends!” Charmaine said grinning. “Hey, Char.” Jackson said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel kinda bad for Jackson. Seems like a nice guy. :)


End file.
